


Peacock

by just_ann_now



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the request, <i>Black Widow one-ups the guys somehow</i>. Perhaps slightly naughty if you squint.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> For the request, _Black Widow one-ups the guys somehow_. Perhaps slightly naughty if you squint.

**Peacock**

"I've always wanted to do this with you," Maria said softly.

Natasha smiled. "You could have at any time. All you needed to do was ask."

"I thought you and Barton - "

"No. Maybe we would have eventually, but we were, what is the expression, 'overtaken by events'? And then we just never did."

"Should I say that I'm sorry? Because I'm not."

"You don't have be sorry about anything."

For a time there was only the sound of long, slow breathing. Then - 

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked. She deftly rolled over, bending her back into a smooth curve. 

"I'm not sure about what to do with my hands." Maria whispered.

"Place them here on my thighs. Good. Now, push up."

"Oh god, I don't think - "

"Of course you can, I've seen your upper body at work. Relax. It's not meant to be a struggle."

Maria took another deep breath, and pushed upward. She could smell Natasha's perfume, not dense or exotic, as she'd always imagined, but something very light, subtle. Narcissus?

"That's good!" Natasha murmured. "Now, your leg. Don't forget to breathe! That's the key. "

"I won't." Another deep breath, and another, both of them breathing in unison until it seemed as though nothing at all existed for them but the perfection of the moment.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/just_ann_now/pic/0003cewr/)  
__

Peacock pose (Mayurasana)

Tony yanked the door open, blundering in with all the grace of a pack of hyenas. "Hey, we're going to go -" He gaped, then backed out, shutting the door abruptly.

"You don't want to see what they're doing in there," he said. He paused. "On the other hand, maybe you do, because it is damn hot, whatever it is."

Each team member took a turn peeking into the room. Afterwards they clustered in the hallway, dispirited. 

"Wow. I learned a lot about seeking inner peace when I was in India, but I never went that far."

"Nat and I have done a lot of strange things together, but never..." 

"Is that some type of prayer ritual? I have never seen the like in any realm."

"Whatever it is," Steve said, "let's just leave them to it in peace. And hope they never, ever expect us to do it with them."


End file.
